The Ecstatic Tragedy
by oOHalfxBakedxCookieOo
Summary: ...hot blood ran down the side of my neck, dribbling onto my chest. Lips sucked at the open, bloody gash on the side of my neck. I knew I should feel fear. I should be screaming, Then why did i cry out when he stoped? :


I sat alone on a worn, dark wooden bench, gazing out at the huge ocean

Welcome and thank you. I do not own Naruto or any of these characters, But then again there arn't any strict characters in this chapter

* * *

I sat alone on a worn, dark wooden bench, gazing out at the huge ocean. The great expanse of water made me feel small, worthless,

and humble. The seemingly sleeping giant dangerously calm, daring the brazen storm to disturb its slumber. The ocean was a living

thing, swelling up and down the graceful motion of the waves. It had a heart beat. Pulsing against the shore, ripples lapping calmly

at soft gray beach.The stirring water mirrored the sky perfectly, the clouds smooth over the hidden blue sky, swirling fast around the

sky like fog still clinging to morning, smothering out the sunlight bellow. Yet making every green plant, every simple yellow flower

strangely defined, popping out against the gray background.

A soft cry called behind me, sea gulls cooing warning the other simple birds of the coming rain. The palm fronds rustled around me,

sounding similar to running water, also cautioning the divese habitat, of the storm bruing out on the horizion. I sighed closing my

eyes to the beautiful scenery around me. A raindrop… then another dripped onto my face. I fluttered my eyes open, wiping off the

offending water with the back of my hand. Looking up at the sky the rain started to fall, a soft drizzle, then turning into a pour

making the lush forest behind me nearly expand, reaching its limbs and stems outward toward the rain, drinking in the water

swelling the leaves to the maximum capacity. I sat there in harmony to the area around me, the aura I felt there was peaceful. It

made me smile, was I becoming some sort of a hippie now?

I shrugged away from the idea. The rain began to get heavier, plastering my hair to my face. It rolled off my skin, making my clothes

stick to my flesh, like another layer of skin. The wind started to pick up, and a sudden shock ran down my spine, sending a spasm of

chills rippling through my body. I instinctively wrapped my hands around my forearms. I sighed, I hopped that I could have stayed

longer; But the cold goose bumps bubbling up from under my skin told me different. Standing up, I pulled my hoodie over my head.

My arms wrapped tightly against my chest I ran to the parking lot, my silver Toyota waiting at the end of the curb. Sloshing through

a huge puddle, I smiled. I was already wet anyway, Reaching the car door I stuck my hand into my slick pocket and fumbling with

the keys finally found my car key, but before I could stick the key into the door I felt my arms freeze by my side.

Startled I looked down at my arms, I felt adrenalin begin to trickle into my blood stream. My heart started racing, threatining to

burst out of my chest. Cautiously I tried to pull my arms away from the stranger's claw like hands. The result was more like an

infant trying to remove two bars from an iron fence. Instead the hold on my arms only got tighter, I winced. The strength of this

stranger was inhuman and still the preasure continued. I imagined my bones snapping like dry sticks in his hands. I bared my teeth,

biting hard to fend off the upcoming onslought of pain. I relized i hadnt taken a breath all this time. i exhaled, and felt a wave of

virtigo encase my mind, a nausa swirling in my gut. Then quickly i sucked in a lungful of air, a gurgling scream crawled its way up in

my throat, desperatly needing exit through my trembling lips. I screamed. The sound was not what i had imagined, a sound of more

like a drowning fish was what excaped my lips, and then one hand was suddenly by my neck, the other holding both my hands

behind my back. The attemped scream was cut off completly.

The hand by my neck weaved its way into my hair gently pulling my head back, exposing the full length of my neck, The slightest

twist, and i would be broken. I felt ragged breathing on my neck, something warm and wet ran down the side of my throat, I

shuddered, hard tears pricked the corners of my eyes, was this how i was going to die?

Two sharp needle points stopped in the very middle of my neck, I held my breath waiting for the knife to slice open my throat.

The needles then plunged into my neck, hot blood ran down the side of my neck, dribbling onto my chest. Lips sucked at the open

wound drinking in the irony subsatnce. I knew I should feel fear. I should be screaming, I should feel the pain of the gash, faint from

loss of blood; but I felt something different, Horrifyingly bazaar to this situation. I felt waves of… pleasure? The feeling of his tongue

running over the bruised flesh, again and again. His lips sucked at the wound. My mind went numb, I shuddered and gave a week

moan. I felt myself go limp in is arms. He let me slump into a pile on the ground. My eyes grew suddenly heavy, I grasped the last

images in my mind trying to help me from slipping into the darkness that clouded my vision. It suddenly felt very easy to give up, to

give in to the blackness, and taking one last look at the darkening background I let my soul drift in unending darkness.


End file.
